Demons
by IceFlowerGirl
Summary: Setiap kali kau ingin memelihara sesuatu, kau akan memberikan dia nama. Karena itu, kata orang, jangan sampai kau menamai iblismu. / Warnings inside. Future FangGem. / Chap 4 updated!
1. Introduction

Menurut penelitian, tipe orang yang paling kekurangan tidur adalah _"single moms",_ dengan kata lain, janda yang memiliki anak. Mereka harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali setiap harinya. Ibu single ini harus mencuci, memasak, membersihkan rumah, merawat anak, dan bekerja mencari nafkah. Terkadang, menanggung beban batin atau stress karena berbagai alasan. Tanpa seorang suami, tak jarang ibu single memiliki sanak saudara atau anggota keluarga lain sebagai teman serumah. Orangtua mereka, misalnya. Kakak atau adik.

Agar mereka bisa mengandalkan seseorang dalam tugas yang sulit diselesaikan sendiri.

Agar mereka bisa merasa tenang meninggalkan anak-anak di rumah saat pergi bekerja, dan berbagai alasan lainnya.

 _"Single moms",_ dengan segala beban dan tanggug jawabnya, adalah tipe orang yang paling kekurangan tidur, demikian menurut penelitian.

... Bagaimana denganku?

Anak sekolah, seorang remaja berusia tak lebih dari enam belas tahun. Aku memiliki tiga orang adik. Kami tidak punya orang tua. Aku meragukan fakta bahwa sanak saudara kami menyadari keberadaan kami. Mungkin bagi mereka, kami bahkan tidak pernah ada. Mereka tidak peduli tentang seorang anak empat belas tahun dan adik-adiknya yang kehilangan orangtua dua tahun lalu. Bocah-bocah yang belum tahu apa-apa, menangis sesenggukan di depan sepasang kubur, berduka di hari mendung yang dinginnya menusuk tulang.

Mengingat keluarga besarku, aku ingin tertawa pahit. Setelah upacara penguburan orangtuaku, aku tidak pernah melihat mereka lagi. Aku yakin, mereka pulang dan melepaskan pakaian gelap mereka, 'bela sungkawa' diganti dengan _tawa_ dan _senyum_ saat berkumpul dengan keluarga, bagai topeng. Bagai sepasang suami istri, sepasang orangtua dari empat anak, yang meninggal dalam kecelakaan, tidak pernah ada. Tahun demi tahun berlalu, meninggalkan aku sebagai satu-satunya penumpu keluarga kecil ini.

Kerabat yang kumiliki -yang _benar-benar peduli-_ adalah kakekku, Tok Aba, yang tinggal di ujung lain negara ini. Dalam setahun, jumlah pertemuan kami dengannya dapat dihitung dengan jari dalam satu tangan. Bisa kumaklumi, mengingat perjalanan menempuh jarak yang memisahkan kami memakan waktu sampai delapan belas jam dengan bus.

Kuperkenalkan diriku, Boboiboy Gempa, usia enam belas tahun.

Dengan segala pekerjaan rumah yang tidak seharusnya ditanggung remaja seusiaku, sekolah, dan dua pekerjaan sampingan sebagai penumpu hidupku dengan tiga adikku.

Aku mendapat tidur tak lebih dari empat jam sehari.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Presented to you,

By IceFlowerGirl

.

.

.

 **Demons**

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Boboiboy milik Animonsta

.

.

.

Warning(s): slight imply/ mentions of bullying, OOC (maybe), etc

 _ **DLDR.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku selalu dianggap lemah.

Bukan, mungkin aku memang lemah.

Sejak akhir bangku SMP, sejak aku menyandang status yatim piatu, aku selalu dianiaya oleh teman sekelas. Disuruh-suruh, dihina, dipermalukan di depan banyak orang.

 _Dibully_.

Kadang aku bertanya, kenapa aku? Apa aku berbuat salah terhadap mereka? Tidakkah hidupku cukup menyedihkan, mengingat aku tidak punya siapapun sebagai tempat bersandar? Aku hanya ingin ditinggalkan sendiri. Dianggap tidak ada, pastinya itu jauh lebih baik daripada direndahkan seperti ini. Aku ingin meminta mereka berhenti. Ingin, tapi tidak bisa. Sulit. Takut, karena mereka tak kenal ampun.

Mengingat bagaimana mereka mematahkan jari tangan kiriku satu demi satu membuatku merinding ngeri, jemari kiri berdenyut dengan trauma. Kala itu aku secara tidak sengaja menjatuhkan kaleng minuman mereka. Tak perlu kujelaskan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Dalam dua minggu masa penyembuhan jemariku itu, bagai neraka di atas bumi.

Kenapa mereka tidak terlibat masalah karena kekerasan, tanyamu?

Heh, singkat kata, keuangan tidak mendukungku untuk masuk ke dalam sekolah yang lebih... pantas.

Setelah insiden kaleng minuman itu, katakanlah, aku menjadi 'sasaran empuk'.

Intinya, di sekolah ini, yang kuat menindas yang lemah. Seperti ekosistem, yah.

Kami, murid biasa, adalah herbivora bagi predator untuk dimangsa.

... well, terlebih aku, yang pernah 'membuat masalah' dengan anak buah dari pemimpin geng sekolah. Aku masih bisa bersyukur, karena kekerasan fisik sangat jarang mereka lakukan padaku. Tak bisa kubayangkan tekanan yang akan kuterima bila hinaan dan kata-kata kasar ditambah dengan kekerasan.

Mengerti maksudku? Lebih baik berdiam dan menerima perlakuan ini daripada melawan dan berakhir di rumah sakit. Yah, tidak adil, aku tahu. Tapi dunia ini adil karena ia tidak adil.

Semuanya bertambah berat seiring aku masuk SMA. Hinaan berubah menjadi tinjuan pelan, namun cukup kuat untuk menimbulkan memar. Kata-kata kasar berubah menjadi candaan kotor, seringkali melibatkan aku dan orang tuaku. Bahkan ada satu kali dimana mereka menghina adik-adikku, membuat genggam tanganku mengerat sampai mencapai titik rasa sakit, menahan amarah. Amarah membara yang tidak bisa kulampiaskan, hingga aku yakin bisa melihat warna merah di balik kelopak mataku, membutakan.

Tak ada hari dimana aku pulang tanpa memar atau luka kecil bekas sorongan yang mengakhiri tubuhku di lantai. Walau tidak setiap hari para berandal itu menggangguku, aku tetap merasa sangat tertekan. Maka tak heran aku pernah mempertimbangkan untuk mengakhiri hidup. Melepaskan segala ikatan duniawi yang erat ini, terlalu erat, sampai meninggalkan luka yang darahnya tak kian berhenti, membekas. Tapi pikiran-pikiran ini akan menghilang, musnah, kala aku pulang ke rumah kecilku yang sederhana.

Kala aku pulang dan menjumpai adik-adikku.

Mereka adalah anak-anak yang manis, walau terkadang nakal dan suka berbuat usil. Aku menyayangi mereka, karena mereka adalah alasanku untuk bertahan hidup setelah ayah dan ibu meninggal dalam kecelakaan dua tahun lalu. Aku merawat mereka dengan sebaik-baiknya, berharap bahwa aku yang masih duduk di bangku SMA ini cukup untuk menggantikan sepasang figur orang tua.

Apa daya, aku tidak bisa berada di sisi mereka setiap saat. Kami butuh penghasilan untuk bertahan hidup. Uang, semua kebutuhan selalu berujung uang. Warisan orangtuaku hanya bisa bertahan sekian lama sebelum aku harus membantu menopang rumah tangga ini. Petir, Angin, dan Tanah akan segera memasuki Sekolah Dasar. Aku perlu penghasilan tambahan. Maka dengan berat hati, aku mencari pekerjaan sambilan kedua. Setelah shift kerjaku selesai di sebuah minimarket setempat, aku mengambil posisi seorang pelayan di restoran bintang tiga, tak jarang bekerja sampai pukul dua pagi. Beruntung rasanya, aku bisa memalsukan usiaku menjadi dua puluh satu tahun. Kalau tidak, bagaimana mungkin seorang pelajar bisa diterima bekerja sampai semalam itu? Memang sangat melelahkan. Namun aku bertahan. Aku membutuhkan pekerjaan ini.

Inilah kehidupan sehari-hariku.

Bangun pukul setengah enam dan menyiapkan tasku dan adik-adik. Memasakkan mereka sarapan dan bekal, sekaligus makan siang dan makan malam yang kusimpan dalam kulkas. Aku sendiri tidak sempat makan, terkadang aku mengkonsumsi susu dan roti kemasan selama perjalanan menuju sekolahku. Selesai memasak aku membangunkan trio kembar, lalu mandi dan berganti seragam. Mereka makan ketika aku melakukan ritual pagiku ini. Sembari menunggu mereka selesai mandi, aku menyiapkan seragam mereka.

Selang lima menit, aku menggandeng mereka ke TK. Tertawa, seperti anak-anak pada umumnya. Bisa kurasakan rasa cintaku pada mereka semakin bertambah, saat aku berjongkok dan mengusap kepala mereka satu demi satu, "Kakak sudah siapkan makan siang dan makan malam di dalam kulkas. Hangatkan selama dua menit, oke? Ingat, bersikaplah yang baik ya? Jangan membuat rumah berantakan, dan ingat mengerjakan PR. Jangan tunggu kakak pulang, tidurlah begitu jam sembilan malam. Mengerti?"

Mereka berucap "siap kakak" secara serentak, lalu tertawa dengan manik berkilau jahil dan menubrukkanku ke tanah, memelukku. "Kami sayang kak Gempa!", tawa mereka, begitu polos dan manis.

Ya. Ini cukup.

Mereka tidak perlu tahu penderitaanku sebagai seorang anak yang dibully di sekolah. Mereka menyayangiku, dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup. "Petir, jaga adik-adik, ya? Kakak mau ke sekolah dulu," ucapku, mengecup kening mereka.

Anak yang bertopi menghadap depan membusungkan dadanya sedikit, terlihat bangga sudah dipercayakan dengan sebuah tanggung jawab. "Jangan takut kak! Petir bakal jaga Angin dan Tanah!"

"Da-dah kakak! Hati-hati!", lambai mereka saat aku berjalan menjauh.

Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukan ini, membiarkan tiga anak kecil berusia belum enam tahun berjalan pulang sendiri. Memang tidak jauh, tapi mereka harus menyeberang dua jalan besar untuk sampai ke rumah. Aku ingin menemani mereka, menjemput mereka, tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa. Sepulang sekolah aku harus langsung pergi ke minimarket, bekerja sebagai kasir sampai pukul lima. Biasanya aku akan langsung pulang ke rumah, namun untuk beberapa bulan ini aku tidak akan bisa. Adik-adikku perlu biaya untuk pendaftaran SD sekitar tiga bulan lagi.

Aku harus bekerja lebih keras.

Sebagai kasir, aku bisa belajar dan mengerjakan tugas kala tidak ada pelanggan di minimarket. Aku merasa bersyukur untuk hal itu. Melirik jam yang menandakan berakhirnya shift kerjaku, aku mengepak barang-barangku dan menyimpannya dalam tas. Aku mengganti seragam kasir dengan seragam pelayan di ruangan staff, mengucap salam pada bos dan bergegas ke restoran.

Dinding restoran dan bayang orang-orang bergerak cepat seolah menjadi _blur_ seiring waktu berlalu, jarum panjang jam menunjuk angka 12. Malam yang melelahkan pun berlalu.

Menyeret kaki dengan rasa penat yang menyiksa, aku akhirnya sampai di rumah. Jam nenunjukkan pukul 2:30 pagi, dan untunglah adik-adik kecilku yang pengertian sudah membersihkan rumah. Setelah berganti pakaian tidur, aku bergegas mencuci pakaian, menyetrika seragam untuk besok, lalu jatuh ambruk ke kasur, tenggelam dalam tidur singkat yang tidak lebih dari tiga setengah jam, diselubungi rasa lelah yang luar biasa.

Rutinitas yang sangat tidak menyehatkan, katamu? Jangan ingatkan aku. Denyut dibalik tengkorak kepalaku masih menolak untuk pergi sejak minggu lalu.

Dalam selubung tidur, aku mengambang. Samar kumimpikan dinding rumah sakit. Seorang pemuda bersurai sewarna anggur. Limosin mewah yang remuk bagian depannya. Dan sosok-sosok kecil yang menangis, shock, di jalan besar dekat rumah kami.

Yah, seandainya aku tidak mengganggap lalu mimpi aneh yang kualami malam itu, aku tidak akan membiarkan adik-adikku pulang sendiri.

.

.

.

A/N:

Aloha (-u- )/

I'm so sorry to write this ;v; maafkan Ice ya Gempa #hugGempa

Fang in next chap! :9

Give me review, please? Or fav or follow? :3

They makes me happier, and happy me means faster update! xD


	2. Accident

**Heeeeeeeey guyss**

 **Haven't updated in a month**

 **I am trash**

 ***nongol dari dalam lubang di dasar laut, lemparin update chapter 2 ke arah readers***

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Kebanyakan orang menjalani hidup sehari-harinya sesuai dengan jadwal. Daftar kegiatan. Rutin.

Walau kita semua terbiasa dengan yang namanya "rutin", bagi sebagian orang, kegiatan yang itu-itu saja bisa membuat... jengkel. Muak merupakan gambaran yang lebih tepat, mungkin. Ada semacam perasaan yang ingin memberontak, layaknya seekor elang liar yang dikurung dalam sangkar. Bagi orang-orang tertentu yang membenci rutin, hal tersebut seringkali tidak bisa diutarakan, tidak bisa dijelaskan atau diceritakan dengan perkataan.

Kalian pasti merasa bingung, kenapa tidak melakukan hal lain? Bukan hal yang terlalu sulit, kok, untuk mengubah atau keluar dari rutin yang membosankan.

Seandainya persoalan Fang semudah itu.

Sebagai seorang anak CEO terkenal, Fang memiliki 'jadwal' yang tidak bisa ia hindari. Segala kegiatannya dimonitor oleh kamera pengawas yang tersebar di dalam rumah, pelayan, bahkan, tak jarang, bodyguard. Ia sangat jarang bertemu dengan ayahnya. Ibunya memang selalu di rumah karena ia tidak bekerja, namun segala keputusan -bahkan sampai hal terkecil seperti mengganti merek sabun mandi- harus melapor ke ayahnya terlebih dahulu. Baik itu lewat pesan atau sekretarisnya, bisa jadi juga langsung ke orangnya sendiri. Hanya untuk melaporkan hal sekecil itu.

 _Konyol._

Ayahnya adalah seorang pria sukses yang tidak menyukai perubahan dalam kehidupan pribadinya.

Yang dianggap Fang sangatlah merepotkan.

Bayangkan saja bagaimana mungkin ia bisa merubah hidupnya kalau _sabun_ _mandi_ saja tidak boleh beraroma lain selain citrus dan lavender? Tidak akan mudah, tentunya. Mustahil, mungkin.

Setiap pagi kala ia membuka mata, pelayan pilihan ayahnya sudah berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya dan menyeduh secangkir teh lemon. Satu sendok teh madu, diaduk dengan sendok perak ke arah kanan, empat kali. Perangkat minum teh di rumahnya memang ada beberapa, dengan warna yang beragam, menyesuaikan dengan suasana sekitar dan mood. Namun bentuk keramiknya tetap sama, dengan teh yang sama. Pelayan yang sama. Hari-hari yang sama. Hidup yang sama. Tidak berubah.

Saat kegiatannya pada hari itu dibacakan seorang maid, Fang menanggapinya dengan anggukan malas sambil menghirup teh lemon hangat.

Entah ia sudah terlalu muak dengan hal yang serupa setiap harinya, tapi apa mungkin _temperatur_ minuman ini sama dengan yang kemarin?

Ia ingin menjerit kesal ke dalam bantalnya, sekarang.

Tapi hal itu akan membuat orang-orang mengiranya gila, jadi Fang menahan dirinya. Tahan Fang. Tahaaan.

Kegiatan hariannya tidak banyak berubah. Antara sekolah, kursus bahasa asing, eskul olahraga, pulang ke rumah, kursus privat musik, makan malam (beberapa bulan sekali bersama ayahnya), dan tidur. Kadang, waktu antara kegiatan diputar balik atau kursus dibatalkan karena hal tertentu.

Tentu saja ia juga aktif _hang out_ bersama teman-temannya, tapi, diluar itu...

 _Perubahan yang dinanti itu entah kapan datangnya,_ pikir Fang sambil menghela napas, menopang dagu dengan tangan dan menatap keluar jendela mobil. Mengharapkan ada malaikat yang jatuh atau hujan bola api dari langit mungkin akan lebih mudah daripada-

Ban limosin yang diduduki pemuda itu mendadak melengking keras, bergesek dengan jalanan aspal karena rem mendadak. Suara metal berlaga dengan metal, yang diyakini Fang sebagai tiang jalan dan moncong limo yang ia naiki, mengguncang keras kendaraan tersebut. Siku Fang yang ditahan pegangan pintu mobil selip, mengakibatkan remaja itu jatuh ke depan.

Ia _tidak_ memekik seperti anak perempuan. Tidak sama sekali. Ia memekik seperti lelaki sejati. Yap.

"Ya Tuhan! Apa yang-" umpatan sopir pribadinya dari kursi pengemudi terdengar senyap di telinga Fang, roda gigi di otaknya berputar perlahan dan berhenti dengan sebuah _klik_. Ia membenarkan kacamatanya yang terselip jatuh ke hidung saat mobil terguncang, matanya mengerling tidak percaya. Apa mungkin?

Inikah perubahan yang ia nanti?

Suara tangis anak-anak mendarat di telinga Fang.

... tunggu tunggu, kecelakaan semacam ini bukan perubahan yang ia inginkan!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Presented to you,

By IceFlowerGirl

.

.

.

 **Demons**

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Boboiboy milik Animonsta

.

.

.

Warning(s): OOC? Injuries, hospital scene. FangGem bertemu di akhiran chapter :3 slight imply of panic attack, etc.

 _ **DLDR.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _2_

.

.

.

.

.

Ya ampun. Apa lagi sekarang?

Rasa pening dan berat menggemburkan seisi kepalaku, seolah ada sekelompok badak yang sedang menari tap di balik tengkorakku. Bukannya aku tidak terbiasa, mengingat rasa sakit ini tak pernah absen sejak minggu lalu, selalu mengganggu setiap kali aku baru bangun dari tidur. Menggeliat dalam selimut, aku melenguh kesakitan dan berusaha untuk duduk. Tidak bisakah aku tidur dengan damai sampai alarm berbunyi? Persetan juga denganmu, denyut. Aku juga membencimu.

Tangan kananku memijit pelipis, berusaha menjinakkan pening. Memalingkan kepala usai perjuangan untuk membuka mata, manik karamelku bertatap muka dengan jam yang bergantung di dinding.

Aku berkedip. Mengucek mata.

Jam enam lewat lima menit.

Sial.

Aku telat bangun.

 **Demons**

Mengomel kekanakkan dalam hati, Gempa mengisi rak minimarket dengan stok dari dalam kotak persediaan. Hari ini bukanlah hari keberuntungannya. Bukan berarti dia beruntung setiap hari, tapi kalian bisa mengerti maksudnya. Bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya, Gempa mengembalikan kotak ke dalam ruang barang.

Ia tidak bangga dengan insomnia yang membuatnya tidak mengantuk di saat kerja, namun bila harus jujur, Gempa sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya tidur nyenyak selama delapan jam. Tubuhnya yang butuh istirahat berkata lain dengan otak yang sudah kebal terhadap rasa kantuk di tengah hari. Tenaga fisik Gempa termasuk di bawah rata-rata dari remaja seumurannya. Syukur saja, sekolah dan pekerjaan sampingannya tidak memerlukan banyak aktifitas yang meraup tenaga.

Omong-omong soal sekolah. Ia nyaris terlambat pagi ini. Jam bekernya tidak berbunyi gara-gara kehabisan baterai. Entah ia harus bersyukur atau merutuki denyut keras kepala yang sudah memaksanya bangun sebelum mendengar bunyi alarm.

Awal hari yang kalang-kabut itu berakhir dengan uang saku lebih yang Gempa berikan pada adiknya untuk membeli makan siang dan malam. Untuk sarapan, mereka menghabiskan segelas susu coklat yang dituang dari kotak kemasan. Setelah diminum empat orang, susu coklat ukuran dua liter tersebut nyaris habis, dan Gempa mengulang daftar kecil belanjaan di dalam benaknya sembari mengisi keranjang belanja.

Mungkin ia memang kesulitan dalam perekonomian, tetapi mereka berkecukupan untuk saat ini, dengan sisa warisan yang masih tersimpan apik di bank untuk keadaan darurat, dan tabungan Gempa dari gaji bulanannya. Masalah belanjaan dan makanan tidak perlu dihemat untuk sekarang ini.

"Hmm, alat tulis, susu coklat, minyak..."

Bos minimarket tempat Gempa bekerja adalah seorang pria berdarah India yang berkumis tebal dan terkadang bisa berubah sangat menyeramkan. Mengingat fakta bahwa ia memiliki anak yang seumuran dengan remaja bertopi terbalik itu, sang bos sangatlah memanjakannya. _'Seandainya anakku itu bisa bertanggung jawab dan serajin dirimu,'_ ucapnya kala Gempa menerima gaji pertamanya tahun lalu. Ia hanya bisa menahan tertawa melihat akting dramatis bosnya yang _'meratapi nasib memiliki anak malas tidak berguna tukang makan'._

"Sekali-sekali masak daging ayam, ah. Lada, garam..."

Adiknya pasti senang. Besok adalah hari libur kerjanya. Ia berencana memasak makanan kesukaan mereka dan mengajak mereka keluar untuk jalan-jalan.

"... baterai, dan beberapa snack favorit mereka."

Berjalan ke kasir setelah mengambil keperluannya, Gempa meng-scan belanjaannya sendiri dan memasukkan uang ke mesin kasir. Ia tidak tahu apa ditempat lain pekerja diperbolehkan membeli keperluan di tempat kerja mereka sendiri, tapi bossnya mengizinkan, bahkan memberi diskon pekerja, jadi, yah. Kenapa harus menolak niat baik seseorang?

Ia melirik jam digital di dinding. Pukul empat lewat tujuh belas.

Ponselnya berdering.

Mengeluarkan ponsel layar sentuh berkelas sederhana itu, Gempa mengerutkan kening kala mendapati nomor tidak dikenal menghubungi dirinya. Ia menggeser tombol angkat dan mendekatkan smartphone tersebut ke telinganya.

"Halo?"

 **Demons**

Fang mengumpat dalam hati. Walaupun ia sangat mendambakan untuk tidak hadir dalam kursus bahasa asing, bukan dengan cara seperti ini yang ia harapkan. Duduk di ruang tunggu dengan tidak tenang, remaja tersebut berdiri ketika ia dihampiri oleh seorang dokter.

"Dok, bagaimana dengan...?" Fang membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung, yakin bahwa pria di hadapannya sudah mengerti apa yang ia maksudkan.

Dokter itu menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit dengan seulas senyum yang berusaha menenangkan, "Tidak ada luka berat pada para korban. Dari enam korban yang terlibat, dua menderita luka ringan dan satu orang mengalami benturan di kepala." Menyadari pandangan tidak nyaman Fang, dokter melanjutkan, "Jangan khawatir, mereka hanya cedera pada tendon penghubung tulang dan trauma kepala ringan. Mungkin akan ada efek samping dari obat-obatan, yang membuat mereka kesulitan fokus untuk beberapa jam, tapi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Fang membiarkan dirinya lega sesaat. Ia mengerutkan kening, merasa ada yang kurang. "Tiga lainnya bagaimana, dok?"

"Ketiga korban lainnya adalah anak-anak, diperkirakan berusia enam sampai tujuh tahun." Senyuman dokter berubah agak kecut, "Berbeda dari orang dewasa yang dapat menghindari hantaman secara langsung, anak-anak ini tidak seberuntung itu.

"Salah satu mengalami retak pada tulang rusuk dan benturan kepala ketika mendarat di aspal, membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran di tempat kejadian. Dua lainnya terseret ketika tertabrak, dan memerlukan jahitan untuk beberapa luka yang besar. Shock pada saat kecelakaan membuat mereka tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Yang mengkhawatirkan adalah, seorang anak -Angin, kalau tidak salah- berusaha melawan dan tidak mau ditangani. Pada akhirnya kami memberi mereka anestesia, semacam obat bius, dengan dosis ringan untuk menidurkan mereka. Karena kami tidak bisa menanyakan informasi untuk menghubungi orang tua mereka, perawat dari unit UGD memutuskan untuk memeriksa ransel yang mereka pakai pada saat kejadian."

"Dr. David!" Dokter menoleh, mendapati seorang suster sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Kami menemukan nomor telepon di dalam tas sekolah anak-anak tadi. Setelah dihubungi pihak administrasi, wali mereka sedang dalam perjalanan kemari,"

Dokter lanjut usia yang diketahui bernama Dr. David nampak lega, memperbolehkan Fang untuk menunggu di kamar ketiga anak, untuk meluruskan persoalan pada wali mereka, katanya. Seandainya ia tahu betapa Fang ingin pulang ke rumah sekarang.

 **Demons**

Ia tidak pernah menyangka akan izin pulang kerja lebih cepat karena hal ini.

 _Halo? Apa ini "Kak Gempa", keluarga dari Boboiboy Petir, Angin dan Tanah?_

Gempa mengatur napasnya yang tidak teratur sehabis berlari, tangan kiri menopang tubuhnya yang lelah di lutut sementara tangan kanan mencengkram ponselnya. Layar menunjukkan satu titik merah yang berkedip, GPS diatur untuk mencari lokasi sebuah rumah sakit yang letaknya kurang ia ketahui.

 _Kami menghubungi anda untuk menyampaikan bahwa mereka terlibat dalam sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas._

Ia mengusap wajahnya kala mendapati lampu penyeberangan masih belum berganti warna. _Cepatlah_ , batinnya, kesal bercampur khawatir berat. Jantungnya masih berdegup kencang dan bayangan kecelakaan dua tahun lalu bekelebat kencang di balik matanya. Telepon yang lima belas menit lalu ia terima berputar ulang, lagi, untuk sekian kalinya, layaknya rekaman suara.

 _Kami sebagai pihak administrasi Grand Element Hospital memerlukan kehadiran anda untuk mengkonfirmasi beberapa hal mengenai kondisi adik asuh anda._

Mengangkat kepala dari posisinya yang tertunduk barusan, Gempa memfokuskan pandang ke eksterior Grand Element Hospital yang menjulang tinggi hingga lantai dua puluh lima. Jalan masuknya berupa sebuah pintu putar besar dengan kaca buram, mengarah masuk ke meja administrasi. Bangunan rumah sakit itu bergaya Eropa, berlapis jendela kaca di seluruh sisinya. Cat hitam melapisi dinding dimana kaca tidak melekat. Memang, hitam bukanlah warna yang umum di rumah sakit manapun, namun warna gelap tersebut malah menambah kesan indah rumah sakit elit tersebut. Di puncaknya tertera "Grand Element Hospital", dengan sebuah logo berupa gabungan lima elemen di sampingnya. Gempa meluruskan postur tubuhnya, masih mengatur napas, memperhatikan bagaimana huruf -huruf dari tulisan bersinar kuning pucat itu melengkung, meliuk elegan. Di senja yang mendung, rumah sakit ini nampak seperti menara yang berpendar lembut, sewarna matahari tenggelam.

 _Harap jangan panik, dan berhati-hatilah dalam perjalanan._

Lampu penyeberangan berganti hijau, dan Gempa menggelengkan kepala, karena ini bukan waktunya untuk mengagumi sebuah gedung. Ia menyeberangi jalan yang memisahkan dirinya dari gedung itu, dari adik-adiknya. Persetan dengan pekerjaan di restoran hari ini. Absen satu hari tidak akan membahayakan posisinya, terlebih karena ia termasuk pekerja yang bersungguh-sungguh dalam bertugas. Keluarganya lebih penting.

 _Nomor kamar? Tentu, adik-adik anda sedang dirawat di kamar... nomor 1208._

Gempa mendorong pintu putar dan memasuki rumah sakit.

 _Kami mengharapkan kehadiran anda segera._

 **Demons**

Menunggu supir menjemput ayahnya kemari dari kantor pasal kecelakaan, Fang bersandar di dinding luar kamar 1208. Ayahnya tidak akan senang, Fang yakin, dan supir yang ketahuan ceroboh memainkan ponsel sambil mengemudi itu akan kehilangan pekerjaan setelah urusan ini selesai. Uang bukan masalah, seperti biasa, namun Fang belum bisa pulang sebelum berbicara dengan wali anak-anak di dalam kamar yang dindingnya sedang ia sandari. Korban lain sudah berusia diatas golongan remaja, dan memutuskan tidak menuntut setelah Fang melambaikan cek senilai tiga kali lipat dari biaya rumah sakit di depan wajah mereka.

Masalah utama dan satu-satunya sekarang adalah wali kembar tiga itu. Setahu Fang, melahirkan anak membutuhkan tenaga yang luar biasa dan rasa sakit yang mengerikan, apalagi kembar tiga, jadi ada beberapa kemungkinan yang akan ia hadapi. Antara ibu perkasa yang overprotektif, ayah yang murka atas terlukanya ketiga anak, atau bahkan mungkin keduanya. Bisa jadi juga orang tua kaya yang angkuh, yang ingin menuntut ke pengadilan dengan pengacara terbaik di kota ini.

Ah, siapa peduli, ayah Fang sudah kenal dekat dengan pengacara terbaik di negara ini.

Sekali lagi Fang menghela napas dan menyiapkan mentalnya, bersiap menemui orang-orang yang mungkin saja muncul karena terinspirasi dengan hasil imajinasinya barusan.

Tetapi Fang tidak menyiapkan diri untuk wali yang ternyata hanyalah seorang remaja yang nampak seumuran dengan dirinya, bertubuh lebih kecil dan terlihat sangat panik, berlari masuk ke dalam tanpa menyadari keberadaan Fang sama sekali. Ia sempat memproses pakaian pemuda itu, topi terbalik, celana hitam panjang dan baju putih -seragam sekolah?- yang tidak terkancing, menampakkan semacam seragam kerja berwarna kuning. Seorang dokter, Dr. David, menyusul tepat di belakangnya, berusaha menenangkan remaja bertopi yang nyaris histeris itu.

Ia mengatupkan kedua tangan di depan mulutnya, dan selang beberapa detik, remaja misterius itu menemukan kembali suaranya, memeluk kedua lengan sambil mendekati kasur pasien dengan kaki gemetaran. "Oh tidak, tidaktidaktidak. Apa yang- ke- kenapa Petir diperban seperti itu? T- T- Tanah dan Angin tidak bangun, a- aku yakin mereka memberitahuku hanya ada satu anak yang t- ter- terluka-! Ah, d- dokter!"

Serangan panik sesaat itu mengaburkan pandangannya terhadap dunia luar, sehingga ia baru menyadari keberadaan pria lanjut usia tersebut ketika Dr. David menyentuh bahunya. Lututnya lemas, dan Fang yakin ia akan jatuh ke lantai kalau bukan karena tangan dokter yang menahan kedua bahunya. Dengan air mata yang nyaris jatuh dari sudut matanya, si topi terbalik mendadak terlihat seperti seseorang yang baru diberi beban seluruh dunia untuk ditahan di kedua pundaknya yang masih belia.

"A- apa yang terjadi?"

 **Demons**

Aku sedang menyeberang jalan, menggandeng Tanah dan Angin saat lampu menyeberang sudah jadi hijau.

Kata Kak Gempa, kalau lampu hijau artinya jalan. Para mobil akan dapat warna merah, jadi mereka akan berhenti. Tapi...

Mobil _itu_ datang begitu cepat.

Seketika aku sadar aku dan adik-adik tidak akan bisa menghindar.

Mendorong kedua saudaraku ke belakang, aku dengan tiga orang dewasa lain yang sedang menyeberang tidak sempat melarikan diri.

Mobil mewah aneh yang panjang itu mengklakson nyaring, seolah suara itu bisa menghentikan mobil. Aku bisa melihat pengendara mobil menginjak rem dengan keras, tapi-

Suara debaman keras membuat telingaku berngiang.

Aku merasa sangat ringan, dan sepersekian detik setelah membentur jalan, aku sadar kalau aku terpental.

Pekikan ban yang keras menarik perhatian, mobil hitam itu melengkung tak terkontrol di jalan dan menabrak tiang lampu jalan.

Adik-adikku terserempet dan jatuh.

Mereka menangis.

Padahal aku sudah janji dengan Kak Gempa untuk menjaga mereka. Semoga kakak tidak marah. Aku tidak bisa mengecek luka mereka dan meniupnya seperti yang kakak lakukan saat aku terjatuh. Aku tak bisa bergerak.

Dua detik berlalu sejak aku tiduran di aspal. Rasa sakit perlahan menjalari tubuhku, dan terengah, aku berhenti menggerakkan kepala, yang terasa sangat, sangat berat, untuk berbaring sejenak. Samar-samar aku merasakan cairan hangat keluar dari hidungku. Ergh, padahal, kan, aku tidak pilek, jadi apa ini? Luka-luka di tubuhku menyengat saat aku bernapas. Sakitnya seperti saat hari dimana mama dan papa bermain petak umpet dan tidak kami temukan lagi. Tapi rasa sakitnya bukan sakit aneh yang di dalam dada, tapi di sekujur tubuh. Terutama di dekat perut atas. Ada yang rusak, sepertinya. Bunyinya aneh seperti biskuit cokelat yang kupatahkan untuk camilan semalam. Krek, begitu.

"Petir!"

Jeritan Tanah yang memanggil namaku dan keributan orang-orang sekitar yang mengerumuni kami merupakan hal terakhir yang kudengar sebelum aku menutup mata _-terlalu lelah, terlalu sakit, terlalu nyaman-_ dan tidur. Diselubungi lembaran-lembaran kabut tebal, dingin, disertai perasaan mati rasa.

 **Demons**

Jujur saja, remaja bertopi ini terlihat tidak lebih sehat dari para kembar. Kulitnya agak pucat dengan bayang hitam di bawah matanya. Ia nampak letih, dan kehabisan napas, seolah habis berlari jarak jauh. Ia mengingatkan Fang akan seseorang yang seharusnya berbaring di ranjang seharian, dengan jarum infus tertancap di pergelangan tangan.

"-dan setelah banting setir ke arah kanan, mobil menabrak tiang. Sepertinya kedua kembar terserempet pada saat itu," jelas Fang.

Kakak dari kembar tiga mengusap wajah, bersandar pada kursi yang sedang ia duduki. Ia nampak bisa saja tertidur disana sekarang, dengan segala efek adrenalin dari panik yang menguras tenaga dan fisiknya yang, jujur saja, terlihat butuh istirahat.

Ia kembali membenarkan posisi duduknya dan memainkan topi adiknya, mirip seperti yang sedang ia kenakan. "Terima kasih sudah membiayai perawatan adik-adikku sampai lunas," ujarnya, menyunggingkan senyum lelah.

Fang membuka mulutnya, tapi tidak ada perkataan yang keluar. Ia tidak menyiapkan diri untuk sebuah senyuman. Sial, si topi terbalik membuatnya nampak seperti orang bodoh. "A- ah, tidak, ini sudah menjadi keharusan."

Fang memutuskan untuk memanggilnya Topi. Karena ia tidak tahu nama remaja ini.

"Memang benar. Tapi kau tidak melarikan diri, jadi aku tetap harus berterima kasih," lanjut Topi.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa kabur kalau mobilku sedang memeluk tiang?"

Ia nampak baru menyadari hal itu, sambil nyengir sedikit. "Ah, benar juga sih."

Senyap menghuni ruangan, hanya suara bernafas dan kedip monitor jantung yang terdengar di ruangan.

Tangan kanan Topi mengusap rambut adiknya yang terluka paling parah, mata agak sembab sehabis menangis mengerling khawatir. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, entah secara sadar atau tidak. Duduknya tidak tenang dan terlihat gugup. Ia tidak nyaman berada disini, bahasa tubuhnya jelas meneriakkan hal tersebut.

Fang memecah hening.

"Namaku Fang,"

Topi tersentak, sadar ia belum memperkenalkan diri. Mengulurkan tangan, Topi menerima jabatan tangan Fang.

"Namaku Gempa. Boboiboy Gempa."

Akhirnya Fang mendapatkan sebuah nama untuk sosok remaja bertopi terbalik yang misterius ini.

.

.

.

A/N:

Yoooooooooo- ( / '0')/ Lama tak jumpa #plak

Maafkan Ice yang ga bisa cepet updet ;-;

Eiii~! Anyway! Style penulisan PoV Petir sengaja dibuat sedikit lebih sederhana, karena ini kan sudut pandang anak-anak... tapi failed. 'u';

(I'm trying to improve here guys)

Oh iya, Ice ga tau gimana pihak RS menghubungi keluarga korban, jadi jujur aja yang tadi itu hasil imajinasi Ice. Whoops.

 **(... still trying.)**

Thanks for all of your support in first chap, guys! XD

Review, fav or follow please? :3

.

 _Edit:_ Ice pakai style penulisan baru, kelihatan tidak? Agak lebih straight to the point, tanpa kata-kata filler. (Personally, Ice kurang suka. Mungkin chap depan akan kembali pakai style biasa ^-^; Pendapat readers bagaimana?)


	3. Memories

Manusia itu lucu.

Mereka bergetar ketika kedinginan, dan mengusap mata ketika lelah. Mereka tidak bisa melihat saat gelap, menekan benda kecil di dinding yang menciptakan matahari kecil di ruangan. Manusia juga suka berpelukan, mengikat satu sama lain dengan lengan mereka. Memekik senang, berlarian berganti peluk rindu setelah sekian lama tak bertemu di bandara. Berdekap di bawah selimut untuk mencari kehangatan. Pergi kemana-mana dengan benda besi beroda. Saat langit malam tidak berawan, manusia suka melihat ke atas, menunjuk ke arah milyaran bintang dan berbayang untuk pergi berpetualang ke tempat-tempat baru, yang masih liar dan indah.

Bel kecil di rumah mereka akan berbunyi bila ada yang berkunjung. Mereka menghirup aroma bunga yang dibawakan kekasih dan menekan bibir satu sama lain untuk menunjukkan cinta. Mengucapkan salam dengan saling memegang tangan. Mereka suka melihat benda elektronik berbentuk petak yang mereka bawa kemana-mana. Mendengarkan sekumpulan melodi melalui benda berkabel di telinga untuk hiburan.

Manusia itu lucu.

Mereka begitu unik dan cerdas, begitu berbeda dari segala makhluk hidup. Begitu bangga atas keberadaan mereka. Merasa sangat penting dan berkuasa atas segala hal di sekitarnya. Pada akhirnya, mereka hanyalah segerombol kehidupan kecil yang beraktifitas di atas sebongkah batu melayang di angkasa, sebuah planet yang mereka sebut bumi. Makhluk-makhluk kecil yang jatuh cinta dan tertidur di bawah langit berbintang.

Sangat unik dan menarik, manusia itu.

Tapi, hidup manusia, dikendalikan oleh kertas.

Kertas berwarna di dalam dompet mereka. Buncahan tulisan rumit yang mereka kerubungi tiap harinya, folder-folder berisi sertifikat dan dokumen-dokumen kerja.

Manusia-manusia kecil berkumpul tiap pagi hingga siang di sebuah gedung bernama 'sekolah', mulai dari usia dimana mereka belum fasih membaca. Selama belasan tahun. Hingga kepala mereka terisi penuh dengan berbagai informasi, yang kebanyakan tidak akan terpakai di kehidupan dewasa nantinya.

Apa yang mereka dapatkan setelah bersekolah seumur hidupnya, tanyamu?

Dalam hal material, mereka mendapatkan lembaran kertas, yaitu ijazah.

Kebanyakan manusia muda, merasa kesulitan menentukan apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelah kelulusan dari sekolah. Ada yang melanjutkan edukasi, lagi, untuk beberapa tahun, disebut kuliah, di 'universitas' , 'kampus'. Ada yang berhenti bersekolah. Ada yang bekerja sambil beredukasi.

Tapi, banyak yang kebingungan. Bingung dengan berbagai hal. Segala hal.

Tertekan.

Tidak terkecuali seorang manusia muda yang cukup berbeda dari yang lain, seorang Boboiboy Gempa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Presented to you,

By IceFlowerGirl

.

.

.

 **Demons**

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Boboiboy milik Animonsta

.

.

.

Warning(s): slight depression / mental breakdown

 _ **DLDR.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _3_

.

.

.

 _2 tahun kemudian_

Manik karamel bergulir untuk kesekian kalinya, meneliti hasil ketikan di atas kertas, hitam di atas putih, dengan pikiran melayang.

Tertulis angka-angka dan huruf-huruf. Tanda tangan dan berbagai macam yang terlihat penting.

Hasil usaha tiga tahun.

Gempa sudah lulus SMA.

Sekarang usianya sudah delapan belas tahun.

Ia tidak perlu terburu-buru di pagi hari untuk pergi ke sekolah lagi. Ia tidak perlu lagi khawatir tertidur di kelas. Tidak ada lagi uang sekolah, berandalan yang mengganggunya, ataupun tugas-tugas penyita konsentrasi di saat ia kerja sambilan.

Tidak ada lagi.

Ia sudah lulus.

Ijazah yang ia teliti semenjak tadi tidak bergeming, balik menatap seolah bertanya, "sekarang apa?"

Apa? Apanya?

Tentang kelulusan ini, apa sih bedanya dengan enam bulan yang lalu saat ia masih di bangku sekolah?

Yah, mungkin waktu tidur lebih panjang. Tapi bukan itu masalah utama Gempa sekarang.

Memang tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi, Gempa sudah tidak asing dengan rasa lelah.

Dimulai dari empat tahun lalu, sepeninggalan orang tuanya, Gempa yang berusia empat belas tahun sudah dipaksa untuk tumbuh dewasa lebih cepat dibanding anak seumurannya.

Dua minggu setelah pemakaman - tepatnya enam belas hari, ia duduk di atas kasur. Terbangun dari tidur berisi mimpi kosong yang menyesakkan atau iblis khayalan yang tak kunjung berhenti menghantuinya.

Ia berada di kursi belakang mobil, tertidur pulas. Suara rintik hujan dan percakapan pelan ayah dan ibunya menuntun Gempa ke dalam alam mimpi.

Sesosok bayang duduk di atas tubuhnya, berat dan dingin, mata berkilau emas. Ia berbisik, dengan satu jari di depan mulutnya, "Tak lama lagi," disertai seringai tajam yang membuat bulu kuduk Gempa berdiri.

Mobil menukik tajam. Jeritan. Tabrakan. Gempa terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya di kursi belakang, mendarat di ranjang yang asing. Seorang perawat masuk, mengucapkan syukur _akhirnya kau bangun setelah tiga hari pingsan_ , sekaligus mengantarkan berita duka tentang kedua orang tuanya yang tidak selamat dalam tabrakan, bahwa ketiga adiknya yang kala kecelakaan ditinggal di rumah akan diantar ke panti asuhan karena tidak ada sanak saudara yang bisa merawat mereka—, bahwa Gempa sendiri pun harus pindah ke Pulau Rintis bersama Tok Aba karena kakeknya yang sudah renta hanya mampu merawat seorang anak, dan semuanya berjalan terlalu cepat terlalu banyak informasi terlalu banyak perubahan semuanya terlalu berlebihan sakitsakitsakit semuanya terasa sakit—

Tanpa menghentikan rantaian berita yang ia sampaikan, suara suster berubah serak. Ia berhenti bicara sesaat. Kemudian matanya yang tadi berwarna hazelnut berubah emas. Memantulkan cahaya— apa itu cahaya lampu kamar? Cahaya lampu truk? Gempa tidak tahu. "Tak lama lagi," ucapnya.

Mekanik, dengan suara yang tidak manusiawi, leher suster berderit seiring kepala bermata emas itu menatap Gempa, yang terpaku ke kasur oleh horor.

"Tak lama lagi." Bisikan kelam, serak itu kembali terdengar, seringaian keji melebar, tajam.

Gempa, usia empat belas tahun, terbangun. Menarik napas tajam, membuatnya tersedak di tengah jeritan, ia bercucur keringat dingin, berusaha menetralkan napasnya yang memburu.

Pagi itu, Gempa terbangun dari mimpi buruk berisi iblis penghuni ingatannya.

Ingatan yang baru saja terjadi kurang dari tiga minggu lalu.

Tiga minggu yang terasa sangat, sangat panjang.

Entah karena keberuntungan atau simpati orang-orang di pengadilan, Gempa sendiri yang masih dibawah umur berhasil merebut kembali hak asuh ketiga adiknya, dengan syarat nama Tok Aba tercantum sebagai wali mereka berempat.

Mereka pulang ke rumah dengan bingung, _kak Gempa, mana papa dan mama? Kakak kok menangis?, merasa sakit ya? , dimana, perlu dicium?, mama mana?, kenapa kalian telat pulang, kok Atok murung?, kakak yakin oke-oke saja?, kenapa kenapa kenapa . . ._

Sakit, iya. Tapi Gempa sendiri tidak tahu lagi sakitnya dimana.

Pemakaman terasa seperti warna abu-abu yang berkelebat di depan matanya. Air mata –yang terasa tidak sungguhan— dari bibi ini, ucapan turut berduka cita dari paman itu, doa-doa dari sekian sanak saudara yang tidak ia kenal wajahnya sama sekali.

Hanya beberapa wajah familiar yang ia tahu dari bingkai foto di rumah.

Beberapa dari 'famili' tidak sungkan tertawa lepas di pemakaman, mungkin tidak merasa perlu memasang wajah duka. Mereka hanya... hadir. Ada, tetapi disaat bersamaan; tidak ada. Seperti hadir di pesta reuni atau sejenisnya. Seolah tidak ada yang kehilangan. Tidak ada rasa hormat sama sekali.

Beberapa terlihat kaget, _dia punya empat anak?, apa-apaan itu, mereka semua sangat identik,_ ada yang tertawa gemas melihat anak kembar tiga, karena _wow bukankah hal itu sangat langka?_

Tidak ada yang benar-benar peduli bahwa dua orang sudah wafat. Bahwa ibu dan ayah dari empat orang anak sudah pergi, meninggalkan anak-anak dalam pemakaman yang penuh dengan famili yang persetan dengan mereka.

Hanya Tok Aba yang benar-benar berduka.

Gempa tidak bisa merasakan wajahnya saat pemakaman sudah selesai dan hanya ia, ketiga adiknya yang tertidur karena lelah, dan Tok Aba yang tersisa di sana. Dingin membekukan tangisnya. Air mata tidak bisa lagi terjatuh. Langit ikut berkabung, ia gelap, pilu. Angin mendekap erat tubuhnya yang panas serasa akan meledak.

Hujan akan turun.

Dingin.

Gempa tidak ingin pulang sekarang.

Ia meminta Tok Aba membawa Petir, Angin dan Tanah menginap di rumahnya di Pulau Rintis untuk sementara waktu. Bawa adiknya, ringankan pikiran mereka. Jangan sampai... jangan sampai mereka melihat kakaknya dalam keadaan begini.

Dan lagipula, Gempa hanya... ingin sendiri untuk beberapa hari.

Tok Aba menerima ketiga cucunya dengan tangan terbuka, tahu betul Gempa membutuhkan momen berduka tanpa harus mengkhawatirkan adiknya.

Beberapa hari berubah menjadi satu minggu. Sepuluh hari. Dua minggu.

Gempa masih belum meninggalkan rumah pada hari ke enam belas.

Gempa mengusap matanya. Tiga jam. Ia hanya tertidur selama tiga jam sebelum mimpi buruk membangunkannya. Ia lelah. Sangat lelah. Tapi ia tidak bisa tidur. Segala hal berlalu dan lepas dari tangan terlalu cepat, seperti air lewat jemarinya. Ia ingin tidur. Ia lapar. Ia ingin melihat adik-adiknya lagi. Ia mau mandi. Ingin kembali ke sekolah, ingin menyakinkan Tok Aba ia baik-baik saja, ingin kembali duduk di kursi belakang mobil dan memperingatkan orang tuanya bahwa ada truk besar yang melaju kencang, bukannya tertidur di bawah buntalan selimut dan tas yang menyelamatkan nyawanya dari kecelakaan.

Ia ingin menjadi anak normal kembali.

Tapi ia terlalu lelah.

Jadi Gempa duduk di kasurnya. Terbangun dari mimpi buruk, memori kelam, delapan menit dan tiga puluh tujuh detik yang lalu. Menatap jam dan menghitung detik.

Ia duduk di sana, merenung.

Memikirkan masa depannya. Ketiga adiknya. Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Bagaimana mereka akan menyambung hidup.

Gempa yang kala itu berusia empat belas tahun terkulai ke belakang, punggungnya menabrak headboard tempat tidur. Matanya mulai berair, panas dan lembab, untuk entah keberapa kalinya dalam tiga minggu terakhir. Denyutan panas menyergap kepala, bibir dan mata terasa ngilu, hasil dari tangisan berhari-hari yang dipicu emosi. Hidungnya perih, sakit. Suaranya parau, pecah, karena sudah berhari-hari tidak bicara. Ia menarik kedua lutut mendekat, memeluknya erat. Mengerang. Bersalah, pasrah, kesal, marah sedih kecewa menyesal. Campur aduk. Ia membenamkan kepala disana, sampai akhirnya bulir air hangat tidak bisa lagi dibendung, merembes ke dalam celana tidurnya. Mengangkat kepala dan menekan iris karamel itu dengan kedua pergelangan tangan, menarik napas lewat hidung yang agak tersumbat. Gempa mengutuk hidupnya. Hidup yang terasa tak memiliki tujuan.

Berapa lama sudah berlalu? Sejak ia "membutuhkan waktu sendiri"? Ia sudah berhenti mengitung dari hari ke sebelas. Dengan ketiga adiknya yang dibawa menginap oleh Tok Aba, Gempa leluasa berubah menjadi makhluk menyedihkan yang menolak menerima kenyataan hidup.

Ia melirik layar ponselnya.

Menghitung tanggal hanya memakan waktu singkat, tapi matanya tak beranjak dari layar walau sepasang angka sudah berdiam di pikirannya.

Enam belas hari. Ia tidak lagi menangis meraung sejak hari ketiga. Tidak lagi bergetar takut tiap kali malam membawa serta gelap, mengingatkannya pada malam kecelakaan sejak hari ke sepuluh.

Hari ke enam belas. "Waktu sendiri" Gempa mulai terlihat sangat sendirian. Kesepian.

Rumahnya yang selalu hangat dan penuh kekeluargaan mendadak terasa dingin, kehilangan.

Ia tidak bisa terus seperti ini.

Ia bisa jadi tidak memiliki tujuan hidup. Namun adiknya? Yang bahkan belum sempat menikmati dunia? Ketiga bocah yang hanya memiliki dirinya sebagai sandaran?

Apa kata orang tuanya jika mereka melihat Gempa seperti ini sekarang?

Hal itu membuat remaja muda itu mengangkat kepalanya perlahan.

Inilah hidupnya sekarang. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mengembalikan ayah ibunya, tapi ia bisa, dan perlu, memperbaiki keadaan.

Maka Boboiboy Gempa, usia empat belas tahun, mengelap air matanya dan turun dari kasur.

Sebulan kemudian, Gempa mendapat sebuah pekerjaan di sebuah minimarket. Adik-adiknya pun pulang, untuk memulai sekolah.

Gempa mengenal kemandirian dengan cara yang jauh lebih keras. Walinya, Tok Aba yang tinggal di ujung lain negara ini, berusaha mengecek mereka sesering mungkin. Namun usianya yang terbilang renta tidak mendukung perjalanan sejauh delapan belas jam di dalam bus. Gempa bahkan sampai bertengkar dengan Tok Aba agar jangan memaksakan diri. Tidak perlu datang setiap minggu. Ia tahu benar, kakeknya hanya berprofesi sebagai seorang pemilik kedai coklat. Ongkos perjalanan menyeberangi negara bukan hal main-main.

Ia tahu benar, ia tidak akan bisa lagi bergantung pada orang lain. Tidak disaat orang lain itu bisa direnggut kapan saja darinya. Tok Aba mengalah pada akhirnya, setelah Gempa mengancam akan berhenti sekolah jika kakeknya tidak memenuhi permintaan remaja muda itu.

Gempa meminta maaf pada Tok Aba setelah itu, dan mereka minum cokelat hangat bersama di depan televisi.

Dengan tanpa bantuan dari siapa pun, kecuali biaya secukupnya yang ditransfer Tok Aba per bulan, Gempa pun melanjutkan hidupnya.

Dua tahun kemudian, disaat keuangan semakin dituntut dengan masuknya Petir, Angin dan Tanah ke sekolah dasar, Gempa yang berusia enam belas tahun memalsukan usianya dan melamar pekerjaan di sebuah restoran untuk shift malam. Bukan tindakan yang bijaksana, memang, tapi bayarannya setimpal.

Tak berapa lama setelah ia memulai rutinitas tak menyehatkan itu – yang melibatkan tidur terlampau singkat, Gempa mendapatkan tamu tidak diundang berupa sakit kepala yang menempa tengkorak.

Ia bertahan. Melanjutkan.

Seminggu setelah kemunculan insomnia dan sakit kepala, Petir, si kembar sulung, terlibat kecelakaan parah dan kehilangan kesadaran. Angin dan Tanah mengalami luka ringan, namun mengalami trauma yang cukup berat.

Lutut Gempa seolah terbuat dari jelly, merosot ke lantai, lemas, shock, saat menerima kabar itu dari rumah sakit.

Sesuatu yang gelap dalam pikirannya tertawa, menggema. Kilat mata emas dan seringai tajam muncul di pojok kesadarannya. Memperhatikan. Bersiap menyerang di saat ia lengah.

Gempa tidak menghiraukannya dan bergegas pergi ke rumah sakit. Bayang itu lenyap, bisikan perlahan menguap hilang.

Di sanalah Gempa bertemu dengan seorang pemuda bersurai anggur, yang mengaku sebagai anak pemilik limosin, pelaku kecelakaan lalu lintas yang melibatkan adik-adiknya.

Pemuda itu— Fang, membayar seluruh biaya perawatan dan kemudian pamit pergi setelah berbincang beberapa lama dengan Gempa. Membiarkan remaja itu terduduk di sofa empuk ruangan VIP, pikiran dikacaukan khawatir dan diselimuti penat.

Ia tertidur disana pada hari itu. Saat ia terbangun, tanpa sakit kepala, dengan selimut yang diberikan perawat merosot turun dari bahunya, Gempa melirik jam dan melebarkan matanya tidak percaya.

Kenyataan bahwa ia sanggup tertidur sampai dua belas jam mengubah pandangan hidupnya. Bahwa kesehatan lebih penting daripada pekerjaan.

Ia menyadari bahwa ia tidak bisa terus menjalani hari-harinya tanpa tidur. Maka begitu ia mendaftarkan adik-adiknya ke sekolah dasar beberapa bulan kemudian, dengan berkurangnya beban, Gempa mengambil shift yang lebih pendek di restoran. Ia mulai pulang ke rumah pada pukul sepuluh malam. Sakit kepala tidak mengganggunya lagi.

Sekarang, dua tahun kemudian, Gempa yang berusia delapan belas tahun sudah lulus dari sekolah. Duduk di kamarnya, di atas kasur, menatap bukti kelulusannya dengan nilai yang terbilang tinggi, Gempa merasa tidak berbeda dari empat tahun yang lalu. Di saat ia terbangun dari mimpi buruk dan tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan. Apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya, apa yang akan ia perbuat selanjutnya.

Walau dengan segala cobaan yang dihadapi dan pengalaman yang ia miliki, Gempa tetap hanyalah seorang anak remaja yang tersesat, tidak memiliki peta menuju jalan keluar.

 **Demons**

"Sialan," umpat Gempa frustasi.

Pubertas adalah satu dari banyak masalah yang Gempa atasi sendirian. Masa berontaknya terbilang terlambat dalam hidup— sekarang ini, di usia delapan belas. Remaja dewasa yang sangat labil. Memang, pikirannya terbilang dewasa bila dibanding remaja biasa yang dikendalikan hormon dan emosi. Tapi segala hormon dan frustasi yang ia pendam menjelang masa sulit beberapa tahun terakhir akhirnya membludak setelah satu hari penuh bencana.

Ia terlambat masuk kerja. Seseorang menabrak Gempa di jalan, memakinya, lalu berlari pergi, meninggalkan Gempa dengan baju yang basah terkena kopi panas. Lalu ia mendapat telepon dari sekolah yang memberitahukan Petir berkelahi lagi. Tidak hanya itu saja, rekan kerjanya cuti hari ini, jadi pekerjaan Gempa berlipat ganda.

Lalu hujan turun lebat, tepat disaat ia sudah setengah jalan pulang ke rumah. Berteduh di bawah sebuah bangunan, Gempa akhirnya retak dan mengumpat kesal habis-habisan, suara tertelan hujan. Urat nadi di kepalanya berdenyut marah, rahang mengeras. Ia sudah cukup sabar hari ini, Gempa merasa bangga ia belum berteriak sendiri di tengah hujan.

"Sialan memang,"

Teleponnya berbunyi. Mengeluarkannya dari saku dengan hati-hati – ia tidak percaya pada keberuntungan untuk tidak menjatuhkan ponselnya— Tok Aba menelepon.

"Halo, Tok?"

"Ah, akhirnya kau menjawab. Atok kira ada apa-apa, dua panggilan terakhir tak terjawab—"

Gempa menarik poninya yang basah. Menghela napas. "Tidak. Aku kerja tadi. Handphone kusimpan di loker."

Diam sejenak di ujung sana, Gempa mengecek layar ponselnya untuk memastikan panggilan tidak terputus. Usai mengecek –tidak terputus—, Gempa menunggu respon kakeknya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sang remaja ingin mengatakan tidak. Ingin menceritakan emosinya yang mudah terpicu belakangan. Menahan diri menceritakan harinya yang buruk. Benar-benar buruk.

Tapi Tok Aba sudah berbicara di ujung sana. Iblis gelap pada hari itu, yang tidak pernah pergi dari hati kecil Gempa, berbisik padanya. Tidak menunggu jawaban Gempa, berarti menganggap keadaannya tidak baik-baik saja. Bahwa Gempa yang tidak baik adalah hal yang besar, berpikir bahwa empat tahun terakhir Gempa membesarkan adik-adiknya sendirian, empat tahun lamanya ia berjuang melewati mimpi buruk dan derita, selama empat tahun, ini adalah kali pertama ia merasa tidak baik-baik saja. Itu adalah hal yang buruk kan, Gempa yang biasanya tenang, merasa tidak baik-baik saja. Dan Atok yang hebat akan menolongnya supaya bisa baik kembali. Mood Gempa yang sudah buruk, memburuk lagi.

Pikiran tidak rasional itu menolak pergi.

"—Karena, Gempa, kau tahu aku akan tinggal disana bersamamu kalau aku bisa. Tapi pekerjaan dan toko Atok—"

"Iya, iya, Gempa tahu. Pekerjaan Atok penting. Maksudku, aku baru saja lulus sekolah. Aku hidup sendiri tanpa orang tua dan menghidupi tiga orang adik, emangnya hal buruk macam apa yang bisa terjadi?" potong Gempa sakrastik.

Ia tahu keadaan kakeknya. Ia juga tahu, selama empat tahun, Gempa sendiri yang menolak halus pertolongan Tok Aba untuk merawat adik-adiknya. Tapi ia masih berusia delapan belas tahun. Disaat remaja seusianya bermain dan bersenang-senang dengan teman-teman, Gempa tidak bisa melakukan segala itu. Ia hanya ingin egois untuk beberapa saat. Tanpa harus memikul tanggung jawab, atau bekerja, atau sejenisnya. Ia hanya ingin— ia hanya ingin jadi normal.

Tapi Gempa bukanlah remaja normal, dan ia tahu itu.

Tok Aba terdiam selama beberapa detik sebelum menghela napas sedih di ujung sana. Mendengar itu, remaja yang kerasukan emosi ini ditelan rasa bersalah. Berharap bisa menarik kata-katanya kembali. "Gempa, Atok tidak bermaksud untuk—"

Ah, sial. "Gempa tahu, Tok. Hanya saja, aku—" _lelah dengan semua ini, dengan ketidaknormalan ini—_ ".. ah. Nggak apa-apa. Maaf, tok. Mungkin Gempa hanya terlalu capek hari ini."

"Ya sudah. Pulanglah dan istirahat. Atok hubungi lain waktu."

"Baik, Tok."

 _Klik._

Melepas topi dinosaur yang selalu ia kenakan dan membaliknya kedepan, Gempa meniup poninya. Hari ini tidak mungkin bisa bertambah parah lagi. Berterima kasih sedikit untuk topi yang membayangi mata dari hujan, Gempa bergerak, hendak pulang.

Suara langkah kaki berat berhenti tepat di belakang Gempa, bersamaan dengan leher jaketnya yang disentak keras ke arah penyerang.

"Hei-!" Pekiknya tidak terima.

"Woah, coba lihat siapa ini. Bocah kita, Gempa." Tawa meremehkan yang dalam, cemooh khas tiap bel pulang sekolah. Familiar. Gempa tidak berani menoleh ke belakang, walau kerah jaketnya dalam bahaya robek.

Krek, begitu bunyinya.

Betapa mirip dengan suara tulang yang diremukkan.

Darah Gempa seolah beku. Jemari kiri yang pernah dipatahkan di masa sekolah kembali berdenyut. Menelan ludah, teror mengalir lewat jantung. Emosi bersliweran dalam dada. Ia kenal betul suara itu.

Bernapas perlahan, Gempa berbalik sejauh diizinkan jaketnya yang disandera, berharap lututnya tidak bergetar.

"Ejojo,"

.

.

.

 _A/N:_

/balik dari hiatus

Wew, hampir lupa caranya ngetik fanfic. School life is hard, I kid you not. Akhirnya updateeeeeee aaaaaaAAAAAAH ;-;

Ice ragu masih ada reader yang nungguin Demons… tapi cerita ini gak akan terbengkalai walau Ice bisa hiatus tiba-tiba. Semua fic Ice pasti akan complete walau makan waktu. Ice masih pelajar SMA makluminlah ;_;

Leave me love! Review whether you like this chapter or not. I'll be needing your support ;)


	4. Running Away

**Selama seminggu ffnet bebal smpe Ice kesel sendiri. Selalu ga bisa load atau web not found, like wtf dude.**

 **Finally I can log in T-T**

 **Sorry for the late update pls enjoy /peace out**

* * *

Hujan masih membasahi bumi.

"Ejojo,"

Pria muda yang berbadan tegap itu, Ejojo, tertawa— menghardik. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekat. Sepatu mahal bersuara klak-klak-klak berlaga dengan trotoar, dan Gempa teringat bagaimana keempat jari di tangan kirinya dipaksa membuat suara serupa, bertahun-tahun lalu.

Sosok tinggi itu berhenti tepat di depan Gempa, yang menundukkan kepala, tidak ingin bertatap mata dengan manik kejam yang membuatnya menderita sepanjang sekolah.

"Ah, lama tak jumpa," serunya keras, mata berkilat-kilat berbahaya, "Bagaimana kabarmu, sobat?"

Gempa mengangguk kaku, lidah terlalu kelu untuk bicara.

 _Cukup baik tanpamu_ , batin remaja bertopi itu. Darahnya bergejolak, entah oleh amarah, dendam, atau takut –

"Masih tanpa orang tua, kulihat."

–lalu membeku. Gempa menyentakkan kepalanya, berdenyut panas, karamel bertemu cokelat gelap. Sosok gelap di balik pikirannya menggeram, murka terpendam. Sepertinya Ia juga membenci Ejojo. _Demon_ juga membenci Ejojo.

 _Setiap kali kau ingin memelihara sesuatu, kau akan memberikan dia nama. Karena itu, kata orang, jangan sampai kau menamai iblismu._

"Bagaimana nasibmu sekarang? Kuharap tidak menggarap sampah, atau," Ejojo berhenti sebentar, mata mengerling. Pandangannya bergulir, mengamati tubuh Gempa dari atas ke bawah, membuat si remaja bertopi merinding jijik. Merasa kotor, seperti permen karet bekas di bawah sepatu sneaker kesayangannya. "Atau, kau tahu. Apapun demi menghidupi adikmu, kan?"

Mata Gempa berubah gelap, keruh dengan _sesuatu_. Menggelengkan kepala sejenak, ia kembali menatap sepatunya, manik karamel kembali terang. Ejojo mendengus, nampak jengkel dengan sesuatu.

"Ejojo—", ujar Gempa dengan suara agak serak.

"Kau tahu," Ejojo berkata mendadak, memotong, "Jangan kau sebut namaku. Mendengarnya keluar dari mulutmu yang kotor itu membuatku ingin muntah."

Gempa mengatupkan mulutnya, benci dan takut memotong apapun yang ingin ia ucapkan.

"Dulu kau ini tak berani balas bicara padaku, ada apa dengan perubahan ini, kawan?"

 _Aku bukan temanmu, dan_ tidak akan pernah _jadi temanmu._

Ejojo tertawa. "Omong-omong. Kuharap aku bisa menemuimu lagi setelah ini. Entahlah, kapan ada waktu luang. Aku akan mencarimu, karena, hey, teman SMA harusnya saling menjaga kontak, kan? Probe dan Adudu pasti tak sabar bertemu dengamu lagi. Memang dasar sopan santunmu udah berubah, tapi. Yah. Kurang lebih kau masih sama saja bagiku, sama seperti masa putih abu-abu," ujarnya. Gempa tidak yakin apa yang harus ia katakan, apa yang orang lain akan katakan, seandainya berada dalam posisinya.

Ejojo berjalan menutup jarak diantara mereka. Hujan mulai mereda, tidak sederas beberapa menit yang lalu. Ejojo sekarang berada tepat membayangi Gempa yang lebih kecil. Tangan Gempa mengepal di sekitar tali ransel, tubuh kaku dan siap melawan bila perlu. Namun pandangannya masih terpaku ke lantai, dan ia nyaris tak berani bernapas.

"Seperti sampah," desisnya, meludahi lantai dekat kaki Gempa sebelum berbalik dan pergi.

Demon meraung. Mengacak-acak segala pikiran rasional dan dengan membara, dibakar emosi, memaksa jalan untuk _keluar_ —

Kemudian Gempa dengan gemetar mengeluarkan napas yang ia tahan sejak Ejojo membayanginya, dan Demon pun… diam.

 _Bunuh saja aku_ _,_ batinnya, dada terasa penuh dengan emosi yang tak dapat ia jelaskan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Presented to you,

By IceFlowerGirl

.

.

.

 **Demons**

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Boboiboy milik Animonsta

.

.

.

Warning(s): mention of depression, panic attack, slight mental breakdown, bullying, etc. I am a cruel writer I'm so sorry

 _ **DLDR.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _4_

.

.

.

Ejojo sering memperhatikan orang.

Sebuah kebiasaan yang dibawanya sejak zaman sekolah dulu.

Misalnya, satu cowok berkacamata di kelas sebelah terlihat pendiam, tapi dari langkah kaki dan postur tubuhnya, Ejojo tahu ia adalah pemain taekwondo. Pria berjaket di seberang jalan ingin membeli rokok. Kelihatannya ia sudah lama kehabisan, jelas dari rahangnya yang terus mengunyah permen karet dan mata berwarna keruh-kemerahan yang kesal.

Nenek di sebelah halte bus yang sedang menerawang. Walau matanya mengamati jadwal ketibaan bus, pandangannya melayang, tak fokus. Kemungkinan besar tersesat?

Anak kecil bersweater hijau sedang bermain petak umpet, mencari temannya yang sembunyi di balik gang kecil yang becek. Tiga, empat orang sekawan yang sedang membeli es krim. Satu orang di belakang mereka bukan bagian kawanan, hanya remaja biasa yang paling-paling mau beli minuman dingin.

Kau lihat, memperhatikan orang itu menarik.

Mungkin itulah yang membuat Ejojo menjadi orang yang berbahaya.

Ia tak segan memperingatkan orang atas kelemahan mereka. Mencari mereka yang berpotensi sebagai kawan, menjaga jarak dengan mereka yang cukup kompeten sebagai lawan. Membidik titik lemah tanpa ampun. Secara verbal atau non-verbal.

Melangkah pergi dari bocah bertopi yang baru saja ia intimidasi, Ejojo mendengus.

Rasa ketertarikannya bermula, ketika Gempa nyaris terjatuh oleh pukulan boxing Probe, berusaha mengedip-ngedipkan air mata kesakitan, suatu kala di masa sekolah. Ada rasa sakit luar biasa dan syok didalam sepasang manik berkaca-kaca. Tidak setiap hari kau berjalan di koridor lalu sebuah bogem mentah mendarat di tulang pipimu.

Tawa Adudu dan Probe menggema.

Gempa hanya menggeritkan gigi, kesakitan, merasa dendam dan benci.

Tapi.

Ada juga sekelebat bayangan yang bukan Gempa, mengirimkan lonjakan teror jauh dalam tulang Ejojo.

Menarik. Sungguh menarik, seringai Ejojo terobsesi kala itu, walau jantung berpacu lebih cepat, entah seru atau takut.

Setelah sekian lama pun, ia masih belum berhasil mematahkan kontrol anak itu.

Walau berbagai cara sudah ia lakukan, mata Gempa hanya menampilkan benci dan dendam, amarah dan rasa sakit, menyembunyikan sesuatu yang Ejojo tahu berada jauh di dalam sana. Bukan manusia.

Ada monster dalam anak itu, dan Ejojo berniat membuatnya mengamuk.

Ia akan menguasainya.

Bagaimana pun caranya.

 **Demons**

Napasnya pendek. Putus-putus.

 _Masih tanpa orang tua, kulihat._

Pandangan kabur, kabut menutupi fokus.

 _Apapun demi menghidupi adikmu, kan?_

Wajahnya terasa panas dan tenggorokannya sakit, menahan suara dan isakan agar tidak keluar.

 _Aku akan mencarimu._

Tarikan napas yang terengah bergetar di telinganya.

 _Sampah_.

Jantung berpacu terlalu cepat. Paranoid. Takut. Bingung. Segala hal terasa sangat ekstrim.

 _Oh_ , pikir Gempa, sedikit histeris, _aku sedang mengalami serangan panik._

Lututnya lemas. Nyaris terjatuh. Punggungnya menabrak dinding dingin di belakang. Ia merosot turun. Terduduk. Napasnya masih terlalu cepat dan pendek. Matanya mulai berair. Seluruh badan terasa panas. Dadanya sakit, rongga rusuk terasa terlalu sempit, menjepit, meremukkan paru-paru dan membuatnya _tidak bisa bernapas_.

Beberapa orang lewat memperhatikan. Ada yang menunjuk. Ada yang berbisik-bisik. Satu dua mulai bergerombol di seberang jalan. Memperhatikan.

 _kenapa sekarang kenapa sekarang jangan lihat aku uuuh tidaktidaktidaktidak—_

Menginjak kegelisahan keras-keras, Gempa melototi mereka dengan mata berair dan kemerahan. Merasa malu, gerombolan lalu lalang itu pun pergi.

Butuh setengah jam sampai Gempa bisa memproses isi kepalanya yang berjejalan dengan… segala hal. Setengah jam lainnya, hanya duduk di depan bangunan pertokoan yang sedang tutup itu, sampai laju jantungnya mereda ke normal.

Ia mencoba berdiri, tetapi badannya terlalu lemah. Serangan emosional tadi memakan seluruh tenaga dalam tubuh Gempa. Ia kembali terduduk.

Jalanan yang sepi menghakimi Gempa dalam diam.

Angin dingin setelah hujan mengembus badannya yang lembab. Ia merinding.

Matanya perih. Tenggorokannya sakit, dadanya juga sakit, kepalanya serasa dihantam meriam, _segalanya_ _sakit_ dan Gempa _lelah_ merasakan sakit.

Ia lelah mengubur segalanya dalam-dalam, lalu melupakannya, seolah beban ini adalah sesuatu yang bisa ia abaikan.

Gempa lelah. Muak.

Mengerang lemah, menguburkan kening yang terlalu hangat – demam? — di dalam lipatan lengan. Gempa berharap memutar waktu kembali. Dimana masalah terbesar baginya cuma marshmallow yang terlalu sedikit dalam cokelat panas, dan perasaan tidak sabar menunggu serial komik yang terbit minggu depan.

Masa-masa polos itu terasa jauh sekali sekarang. Ribuan tahun cahaya.

Seolah tidak cukup, hidupnya kini dibebani sesuatu- yang membuatnya hiperventilasi- sesuatu yang emosional- sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa— _merasakan_ —

 _Inikah yang namanya penyakit mental,—_ pikir Gempa getir. Sepertinya tidak ada gunanya lagi menyangkal fakta satu ini.

Terlebih.

Demon kembali mencakar-cakar kesadarannya. Menggumam tidak jelas. Menyeringai tajam. Mata seterang kilau emas. Sekelebat bayangan hitam.

Entah mana yang lebih mengerikan, iblis berupa manusia yang ada di dunia nyata _,_ atau iblis tak berwujud yang bersemayam di dalam jiwanya.

Yang minta dikeluarkan.

 **Demons**

Sepasang kaki bersneakers berhenti tepat di hadapannya.

"Um."

Gempa mendongak.

Ia kenal suara itu.

"Gempa? Ini beneran kamu, kan? Sedang apa disini?"

Seorang gadis berkerudung dengan hati-hati jongkok di dekatnya. Tidak terlalu dekat, tidak terlalu jauh. Aman. Menghargai ruang pribadinya. Sepasang mata gelap bertemu dengan miliknya, _familiar_. Tangan gadis itu terangkat ragu, merasakan dahinya yang panas. Gempa secara tak sadar menyandarkan kepalanya pada tangan dingin itu. Sedikit kenyamanan dalam badai berantakan— heh, dua kata itu kurang lebih mendeskripsikan hidupnya.

Dengan alis sedikit mengerut khawatir, gadis itu bertanya—

"Kamu baik-baik saja?"

" _Kau baik-baik saja?_ _"_

 _Amarah membuncah dalam dadanya, seakan pertanyaan itu berarti Gempa bersikap tidak normal saat moodnya sedikit masam. Seolah ia tidak diizinkan memiliki perasaan, seolah segala emosi yang terpendam tidak akan meluap suatu hari._

" _Iya, iya. Gempa tahu. Pekerjaan Atok penting. Maksudku,_ —

"Kayaknya kamu demam," ujar sosok berkerudung itu, merogoh tas dan mengeluarkan sebuah smartphone pink, mengetik sesuatu. "Kupanggilkan jemputan ya, Gempa? Ke rumahku, minum yang hangat-hangat sekalian ngumpul bareng,"

… Yaya?

—a _ku baru saja lulus sekolah._

Gempa menatap mata cokelat hangat itu kosong. Yaya, teman masa kecil Ying. Sejak usia sepuluh tahun, Gempa kecil sudah mengenal Ying, teman sekelas SD-nya. Ia adalah seorang bocah Chinese yang bicara terlalu cepat, dan sedikit _terlalu_ ceria. Tidak berapa lama berteman dengan Ying, ia memperkenalkan Yaya padanya.

Yaya tidak sekelas dengan mereka, namun hal tersebut tidak menghentikan kumpulan anak kelas 5 SD ini untuk menyapa dengan lambaian lewat jendela saat pergi ke kamar mandi, bersembunyi di kelas tetangga saat petak umpet, berkenalan dengan anak-anak lain, dan bermain. Membuat teman.

Yaya pada zaman SMA adalah seorang gadis yang suka menawarkan biskuit ketika ia shift jaga kasir di minimarket, dan tetap bicara padanya, walau Gempa sudah berpindah sekolah di SMA berandal. Tidak menatapnya berbeda walau wajahnya terkadang dihiasi memar. Yang tahu betapa Gempa menghindari kekerasan dan selalu melarutkan diri ke latar belakang. Yang pernah menawarkan _foundation_ polos miliknya, untuk menutupi kebiruan pada wajah Gempa. Yang tertawa kikuk ketika mengetahui rasa biskuitnya tidak cocok untuk lidah manusia.

Bersama dengan Ying, mereka berdua merupakan sahabat yang tetap berada di sisinya, walau badai menjatuhkannya berkali-kali.

Yang menatapnya tidak dengan remeh, kasihan, atau iba, tapi dengan tulus, menawarkan persahabatan seperti remaja biasa.

Dan Gempa tidak berani meminta lebih, tidak berani berharap, karena terakhir kali ia berharap ditinggalkan sendirian, Ejojo kembali membuyarkan hidupnya.

Tapi salahkah Gempa untuk berharap Yaya yang ada di hadapannya ini nyata, bukan sesosok ilusi yang dirangkai otaknya yang kesepian?

 _Aku hidup sendiri dan menghidupi tiga orang adik,_

Yaya, yang karena faktor keluarga, pindah ke luar kota selama dua tahun, adalah sosok yang sudah lama tidak ia temui, sejak sebelum Petir terlibat kecelakaan.

 _Memangnya hal buruk apa yang bisa terjadi?_ _"_

"Gempa?" tanya Yaya, nyata dan bernapas di sebelahnya.

Mengenali satu sosok yang familiar, penuh kenangan dan peduli padanya dalam lautan kekejian—

 _Segala-galanya. Semuanya_ buruk _._

—mata Gempa menggenang dan ia pun meledak menangis.

 **Demons**

"G- Gempa, ya Tuhan, _ada apa_ —"

 **Demons**

 _"_ _—merupakan penyakit mental, sehingga lebih sulit dipahami kebanyakan orang. Satu faktor besar yang membuatnya sulit dipahami adalah, perbedaan mengalami depresi, dan hanya_ merasakan _depresi._

 _Hampir semua orang merasa sedih dari waktu ke waktu. Diputuskan pacar, nilai ujian yang anjlok, kehilangan pekerjaan. Ada pula kalanya, perasaan sedih datang tiba-tiba tanpa alasan yang jelas. Lalu, keadaan akan berubah,dan perasaan sedih pun hilang._

 _Depresi dapat berlangsung mulai dari jangka waktu dua minggu ke atas, dan merupakan sebuah kondisi medis yang tidak akan hilang hanya karena kehendak anda—"_

Skip 10 seconds

"— _gejalanya bervariasi dari orang ke orang_ _, hanya dengan sedikit perbedaan. Di antaranya;_

 _Suasana hati muram, dan kehilangan kesenangan dalam sesuatu yang biasanya anda nikmati._

 _Tidak adanya keinginan atau nafsu makan. Merasa tidak berguna atau merasa sangat bersalah atas sesuatu hal, tidur terlalu banyak, atau terlalu sedikit._

 _Konsentrasi buyar dan lemah, kegelisahan dan kelambatan, kekurangan energi._

 _Atau kerapnya muncul pikiran untuk bunuh diri._

 _Jika anda mengalami setidaknya lima dari gejala di atas, menurut panduan psikiatris, anda bisa didiagnosis terkena_ _depres_ _—"_

Skip 10 seconds

"— _transmisi abnormal atau penipisan neurotransmitter tertentu, terutama serotonin, norepinefrin, dan dopamin, atau perubahan spesifik pada REM dan gelombang lambat pada siklus tidur anda, dan keganjilan hormon, seperti—"_

Skip 10 seconds

"— _berkaitan dengan interaksi kompleks antara gen dan lingkungan, tetapi kita tidak memiliki alat diagnosa yang bisa memprediksi akurat_ kapan _atau_ dimana _depresi akan muncul. Apabila berada dalam situasi atau lingkup stress yang tidak ditangani, penderita tidak jarang mengalami serangan panik. Penderita kerap merasakan kekurangan oksigen, tetapi kebalikannya, mereka_ kelebihan _oksigen. Hiperventilasi, atau berlebihnya kadar oksigen dalam tubuh, disebabkan oleh stres, sehingga tubuh tidak memiliki kesempatan menyimpan karbon dioksida, dan akhirnya oksigen tidak dapat dialirkan lewat darah. Gejalanya antara lain mati rasa, mulut kering, pening atau sakit kepala, sakit di area dada, denyut jantung melampaui normal, rasa lelah, kesulitan menelan—"_

Skip 10 seconds

Skip 10 seconds

"— _rata-rata penderita penyakit mental membutuhkan sekitar lebih dari 10 tahun untuk meminta pertolongan apabila tidak disertai dukungan. Medikasi dan terapi saling melengkapi untuk meningkatkan zat kimia di otak. Dalam kasus yang lebih serius, dibutuhkan terapi elektrokonvulsif,"_

Skip 10 seconds

" _Jadi, apabila anda kenal seseorang yang sedang melawan depresi, dukunglah dengan lembut untuk mencari beberapa pilihan pengobatan tersebu—"_

Skip 10 seconds

"— _ka mereka merasa malu atau bersalah, tekankanlah, bahwa depresi merupakan sebuah kondisi medis, yang tidak berbeda dari asma atau diabetes. Ia bukanlah sebuah kepribadian atau kesalahan, dan mereka tidak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja. Bayangkan mengabaikan lengan yang patah._

 _Jika anda belum pernah mengalami depresi, hindari membandingkannya dengan masa ketika anda merasa sedih. Membandingkan pengalaman penderita depresi dengan kondisi sedih normal yang sifatnya sementara, dapat membuat penderita merasa sangat bersalah, karena mereka tidak bisa melewati 'keadaan yang begitu saja'. "_

Skip 10 seconds

" _Bahkan hanya dengan berbicara tentang depresi secara terbuka—"_

Gempa menutup video online di laptopnya.

 **Demons**

Telepon terus berdering. Gempa tetap mencuci gelas. Suara keran air terdengar keras membelah ring tone panggilan.

 _4 missed calls from Yaya_

 _Yaya: Hei, dtglah lagi kalau ad waktu_

 _Yaya: Kita blm sempat ngobrol kemarin_

Beberapa menit berlalu.

 _Yaya: Bbb, aku msih doyan nasi, aku tdk mkn org_

 _Yaya: *straight face emoticon*_

Ponselnya berdering lagi lewat sepuluh menit. Gempa hanya menatapnya. Masih mengelap gelas yang sudah ia cuci sejak belasan menit lalu.

"Kak?" Petir memanggil. Samar-samar terdengar musik game. "Itu hape kakak berbunyi, ya?" Di latar belakang, Mario berseru sesuatu karena dipilih sebagai karakter bermain. Angin menggumam sesuatu tentang persembahan pada lucifer sebelum memilih karakter Luigi.

Gempa ragu sejenak. Kemudian ia menyahut. "Tidak usah dipedulikan," ucapnya. "Hanya... agen asuransi."

 _5 missed calls from Yaya_

 _Yaya: … kmarin,_

 _Yaya: Knp kamu kabur?_

Mengabaikan ponselnya, Gempa berusaha tidak memikirkan bagaimana ia mengucapkan salam mau pulang segera setelah segelas cokelat panas dan satu pil obat demam.

 _Yaya: Alasan mau jaga adik itu ngarang kan?_

 _Yaya: Aku kenal mrk, tiga malaikat itu tdk akan berbuat mslh_

 _Yaya: … oke, kecuali petir_

 _Yaya: dan mungkin angin_

 _Yaya: Ah, mmng satu-satunya malaikat cuma tanah_

 _Yaya: Kamu cukup istirahat?_

 _Yaya: Btw_

 _Yaya: Pembicaraan tadi blm selesai_

Gempa meletakkan gelas. Mengacak rambut frustasi, menarik poni sedikit. Tangannya agak gemetar. Lalu ia beranjak dari dapur. Ke ruang depan. Mengambil jaket dan kunci rumah.

"Kakak keluar dulu, ya."

"Mau ke mana, kak?" Tanah bertanya, kepala tak bertopi menatap terbalik dari lengan sofa. Tangannya memilih sebuah item dan meluncurkannya pada lawan balap, tanpa melihat. Gempa menyunggingkan senyum melihat karakter Princess Peach milik Tanah memimpin jauh di depan Mario dan Luigi. Tinggal satu putaran terakhir sebelum finish. Tanah bersorak, perhatian kembali ke layar.

Petir yang duduk di lantai mendecak kesal. Memilih item, Mario menembakkan sesuatu pada Peach. Dengan mulus, Tanah membelokkan kart-nya dan jamur berwarna cerah itu beralih mengenai Luigi.

Angin nampak siap mencampakkan controllernya.

"Hanya berjalan-jalan," jawab Gempa, nadanya santai, bertolak belakang dengan perasaannya. Pintu tertutup. Langkah kaki berjalan menjauh.

Ponsel miliknya masih tergeletak di counter dapur. Layar smartphone menunjukkan _7 missed calls from Yaya_.

Rangkaian "ting" berbunyi, tanda ada pesan masuk.

 _Yaya: Dtglah ke rmh kalau butuh tmn bicara_

 _Yaya: Mungkin aku bs membantumu_

 _Yaya: Maaf aku terkesan maksa td_

 _Yaya: Ying jg ada disini_ _loh_

 _Yaya: Ei ini Ying, dtg sini la, kami butuh special hot chocolate buatanmu :)_

 _Yaya: Dengan bumbu cinta!_

 _Yaya: *devil emoticon* *devil emoticon*_

 _Yaya: Abaikan Ying_

Jeda selama tiga menit penuh, pengirim pesan mengetik dan menghapus dan mengetik dan menghapus sebelum mengirimkan pesan terakhir.

 _Yaya: Kami selalu disini kapanpun kau siap bicara_

Setelah itu, tidak ada panggilan masuk lagi.

"AKU MENAAANG! HIDUP PEACH!"

"LUIGI PAYAAAH!"

"Aku benci Mario Kart."

.

.

.

* * *

A/N:

I hurt my chara cause I love him pls don't hate me

Bagi siapapun yang melewati masa-masa sulit, jangan takut bercerita atau meminta pertolongan pada ahlinya, atau pun keluarga dan temen dekat. Memendam masalah tidak akan menyelesaikan apa pun.

Dua tipe teman saat menghibur; Yaya dan Ying xD

Gempa masih keras kepala dan menghindari bantuan, yang harusnya ga boleh, tapi Ice adalah author yang kejam, dan masalah emosional tidak akan sembuh hanya dengan mengibaskan tangan, jadiii.

Tell me what u think, leave me a review


End file.
